Runecrafting
Runecrafting Rune magic is a channelling art that allows the user to take a thought or ideal and transfer its abstract essence into a clearly defined and powerful symbol Learning Runes Unlike other channelling magic’s there is no limit to the number of times you can use rune magic or the number of runes that can be active at one time, All your skill goes into empowering and refining your runes, Each rune is learnt in a dream after undergoing a great trial, Many runes were discovered by champions and heroes in their dreams and have come to signify that champions life, it is possible for a new and unique rune to be found in a dream but this only happens rarely and is even less rarely shared. Memorising a rune takes a huge investment of energy and each one must be studied and crafted as a separate discipline, Some of the more widely known runes are as follows Fehu This rune when added to a Runic Chain allows the rune to last a number of hours equal to your skill in Fehu Uruz This rune when added to a Runic chain will require an additional point of damage to dismiss the Rune equal to your skill in Uruz Thorn Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to AC equal to your skill in Thorn versus attacks with a range greater than 2 Ansuz Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to all saving throws against Divine effects equal to your skill in Ansuz. Raido Inscribing the Raido run onto a boot, wheel or horseshoe will cause it to leave a hidden runic message on the ground as it moves, Anyone looking for a raido rune can find it with a simple perception check, The runic marks last for 1 hour per rank you have in Raido. Kaunan Any hex with the Kaunan rune inscribed on it gains a magical ward against any form of magic, Anyone attempting to have a spell effect the hex Kaunan is on must make a check of D20+skill against 15+ your skill in Kaunan for it to take effect. Gebo Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a Bonus to saving throws against any effect from an activated item, They also gain a bonus to damage against constructs equal to your skill in Gebo Wunjo Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to damage against undead equal to your skill in Wunjo, Any undead passing over a Wunjo rune must make a reflex save with DC equal to 10+your skill in wunjo, Necromancer directed enemies may use their masters Tyrannus Necrus skill bonus instead of their reflex save Hagalaz This rune when added to a Runic chain will turn any bonuses into negatives Naudiz Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to AC against melee attacks equal to your skill in Naudiz Isaz Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to DR against Hellfire, Mind saves against Mindroil and damage against demons equal to your skill in Isaz Jern Anyone passing over this rune will have all totem shifting effects deactivated, Animal companions and familiars must make a soul save with DC equal to 15+your skill in Jern to step onto it. Aewaz Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to perception equal to your skill in Aewaz Perb Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies gains a bonus to saving throws and resistances against Arcane magic equal to your skill in Perb. Algiz The campmaster rune, This rune will reach a radius equal to your skill in Algiz, if any enemy steps into the radius of this rune the caster will be alerted, anyone attempting to attack into the algiz rune for the first time must make a mind save with DC equal to 10+your skill in algiz, making the attempt will alert the caster, this rune lasts for 1 hour per rank in Algiz Sowilo Anyone attempting to pass over the Sowilo rune must make a mind save with DC equal to 10+ your skill in Sowilo Teiwaz Anyone standing over a Teiwaz rune has their minimum damage increased to your skill in Teiwaz Berkanan When added to a rune chain Berkanan makes someone immediately forget they have seen the rune, They must make a mind save DC 10+ your skill in berkanan or be unable to see the rune Ehwaz Any elemental creature standing above Ehwaz has its elemental damage and DR reduced by your skill in Ehwaz Mannaz Anyone standing above the Mannaz rune has their poison resistance and body saving throws against poison reduced by your skill in Mannaz. Laguz Anyone standing on the laguz rune gains a bonus to athletics checks for jumping from the hex the rune occupies or climbing above the rune equal to your skill in laguz Ingwaz Anyone standing in the hex this rune occupies who has a consensual magical effect placed on them will have that spells duration increased by your skill in Ingwaz. Othila The eraser rune, this rune when added to a rune chain will cause to runes to be obscured and illegible at the time the rune expires, the maximum duration for Othila is one minute per skill point you have in othila Dagaz When added to a rune chain the Dagaz punishes anyone attempting to destroy your rune, they must make a mind save with DC equal to 10+ your skill in Dagaz or suffer non-lethal damage equal to your skill in dagaz. Rune usage and carving Runes can be used anywhere the runemaster can clearly carve and define the runes, Most use a special blade or stylus to carve runes which helps focus their thoughts and mental energies but it is just as simple to use your fingers in a pinch. Rune chains A runic chain can contain a primary rune and any number of specialist support runes, These runes will say they can be added to a runic chain, they may be added to any other rune to combine their effects, Each rune added to the chain will require a full round action. Runestones There are many places a runemaster will wish to use a rune that will be unsuitable or impractical to use, Any runes simply drawn in sand or carved into wood can be just as easily destroyed as they were created, to counteract this many runemasters carry a bag of runestones, There are many different elements that can be used for runestones all with different effects on the final rune, The most common effects are rune empowerment, Hardiness of the rune against destruction, Resistance of the rune to magical dispelling and a secondary effect of holding the runestone in place, Some rarer runestones even attack anyone attempting to destroy the runes Marble Runestone A marble runestone sinks into the earth and requires a Strength check DC 15 to remove Bloodstone Runestone When used for a rune with a DC difficulty that DC is increased by 2. Jade Runestone Anyone attempting to remove your rune must make a Body save equal to 10+ your skill in the rune or suffer 1 point of damage per skill you have in the rune. Cobalt Runestone Any rune inscribed on a cobalt runestone has its effect increased by 1 per rune used in its runic chain Arken Runestone A mighty arkenrunestone increases the radius of the rune to 1, these are rare and treasured runestones.